I Think I Love You
by Ainara aya
Summary: “Ka..Katase?” Aya stammered. Aya approached Katase who was lying on the ground because of a hard collision." Read and Review please?


**Ainara aya: Hi everybody....I'm a newcomer in Gals! fandom. Happy reading!!**

**Disclaimer : It belongs to Mihonna Fuji**

**I Think I Love You**

**He Comes Back**

**Chapter 1**

**Hoshino Aya's POV**

"Sorry, I've got work tonight."

"Oh, it's okay. But you have time after finishing your job, right?"

"Sorry for disappointing you, but I'll be working in a whole night. I have no time on New Year Eve."

"....."

"Aya, are you okay?"

"Hai, I got it. See you, Otohata."

"Hn."

It happened again. He has no time for me because of his part-time job. Does he really love me? Or could it be my feelings are unrequited all this time?

Oops... What am I thinking? Didn't I promise to accept him just the way he is? I should understand him. Come on, Aya, stop being a negative thinker!

* * *

"Mou, Yamato has no time on this New Year Eve! Miyu will have to go to the New Year Eve Festival alone again this year." said Miyu.

"That working maniac…don't worry, Miyu, I'll force him to leave his work to accompany you!" said Ran in a loud voice.

"It's all right, Ran. Miyu understands. As Yamato's beloved future wife, Miyu has to think about his affair." said Miyu tenderly. "What about you two? Will Tatsukichi and Otohata come with you on this New Year Eve?"

"Definitely!! I've told Tatsukichi to bring much money to treat me! Hoho!" Ran laughed.

"How about you, Aya?" asked Miyu.

"Same as you, Miyu. Otohata has got to work in a whole night and he can't come with me." answered Aya, feeling sad.

"Why didn't you say that you really want him to go with you? " Ran suggested. "If you can't even tell him what you want, let me do it!"

"You don't have to do it, Ran. I'm fine without him, no problem." said Aya, forming a forcedly smile.

"But Aya, if you're not explicit toward him, he could possibly move his heart to another girl! Are you okay with that?" Ran affirmed.

"Ran, that's enough. Don't talk like that. Even though Otohata wouldn't be there with Aya, she's got us. Miyu understands how she feels because Miyu is also experiencing it. So, Aya, don't be so down again, okay?" Miyu cheered her up.

"Hai."

* * *

**Hoshino Aya's POV**

_He could possibly move his heart to another girl! _

Those words were the only things which were repeatedly whining in my head. Those words really disturbed me. I'll have an exam at school tomorrow but I can't concentrate. I can't study at all.

But Ran was right, if I'm not explicit toward him, he would probably like another girl. But if I become distinct, I'm afraid he will feel burdened. What should I do?

He had dumped me because of his work. Was it because he feels comfortable with his work? Or could it be he feels bored with me? Hah! Don't tell me that there are a lot of beautiful girls at his workplace? That's why he didn't want to absent from his work.

Uh! What the heck am I thinking?! Oh Lord, please clear away these bad suspicions from my head. Please.

Rrrr.... Rrrr....

Oh my God, it's Otohata!

"He..hello.."

"It's me. Are you well?"

"Y…Yes…"

"What's wrong with your voice?"

"I-It's okay, just getting husky a little."

"Oh, okay. I called you up just to make sure that you're fine. La.."

"Wait a second, Otohata!"

"What's up?"

"Umm...no…nothing. Well, good night, Otohata."

"Good night."

Uh! Stupid Aya! How could I think of asking him if he's getting bored with me or not? Uh, idiot! Idiot! Good thing I canceled it! God, please stop me every time I start to do some foolish things.

* * *

"_The number you're calling is temporary disconnected, please try again later." _

"Damn it!" Ran pressed a button to leave a message. "Hello, Tatsukichi! Hurry up or else we're gonna be late!"

"Be still, Ran, we got 4 hours left before the show starts. We won't be late." Miyu calmed her down.

"Yeah, but…"

"Ranpyon!" A spiky-haired boy ran to Ran and Miyu.

"Where have you been Tatsukichi? I've called you up many times but it's inactive! Didn't you bring your cell phone?" asked Ran.

"Sorry, my cell was broken. It splashed down the noodle pan I used. Hehe. " said Tatsuki.

"Hey, do you remember about what we talked about last week?" asked Ran.

"You mean about Aya's milkshake which spilled because you unintentionally nudge her and you hurriedly replace it with the new one but paying it with Aya's money that you took secretly when Aya went to the toilet with Miyu and we have to keep it a secret?" Tatsukichi answered diffusely.

"Shush! Not that one, you fool!"

"Why did you do that, Ran?" asked Miyu in an angry voice.

"No, it's not like what you think…this is just a misunderstanding…" Ran said nervously.

"You must apologize to Aya!!" yelled Miyu.

"Well, okay. Sorry, Aya! Will you forgive me?" Ran apologized.

"...."

"Aya...Aya... Hey Aya!" Ran called Aya who was daydreaming.

"H…Hai, what is it, Ran?" asked Aya, looked startled.

"Aya, didn't you listen to what we talked about? Were you woolgathering?"

"I…I'm sorry…"

_No, I wasn't! I saw someone with a girl who looks like Otohata. But I'm sure, it can't be him. That's it, don't think like that. _Aya thought.

"Well, let's go!" said Ran enthusiastically. She had forgotten about what she and the others talked about before.

"Say, Ranpyon…we haven't done our talk yet!" Tatsuki reminded her.

"What were we talking about?" Ran asked confusedly.

"About that… What did you say to me last week?" asked Tatsukichi again.

"Oh yes! Jeez, how could you forget about what I said? I've been thinking about what I'm going to buy. That's why I didn't eat too much this afternoon. You recall that, right, Tatsukichi?" said Ran in a threaten voice.

"Umm... Frankly… You see, Ranpyon, I couldn't find the best workplace. I don't bring much money now." Tatsukichi replied.

"How much do you have?" asked Ran.

"1000 yen. Is that enough for you?" asked Tatsukichi back innocently.

PLAKK! Ran's bag touched down Tatsukichi's face. "_Is that enough_, you say?! Just ask yourself!!"

"Nee, Ran, don't blame Tatsukichi. Miyu has more money. Miyu's mom has gone again and left a lot of money. So if you need something, just tell Miyu. Miyu will treat you." said Miyu.

Miyu's words were godsend to Ran. Ran had no money; her parents didn't give it. She went to this festival secretly because as a matter of fact, her father didn't allow her to go.

"Me too?" asked Tatsukichi, hoping so much.

"Yes, of course."

"Thanks a lot, Miyu. Let's go!" Ran and Tatsukichi said in unison.

"Aya..Aya... You're castling in the air again…"

"Ah! Yes, what's the matter?" Aya asked, surprised.

"…"

They went to the New Year Eve show that was going to start 3 hours or thereabouts. Ran dan Tatsukichi were busy to check out all sorts of New Year snacks while Aya and Miyu were sitting and patiently waiting for the prime show.

"Aya, what's wrong with you? You've been daydreaming all the time. Is it because Otohata isn't with you?" asked Miyu.

"It's not like that, Miyu; it's just that I…" Aya took a pause.

"You what…?" Miyu asked curiously.

_Should I tell Miyu about this? But it's not hundred percent true yet…_thought Aya.

"Never mind, it's unnecessary." Aya said.

"Miyu isn't forcing you, but if you got something to say, just tell Miyu. Maybe Miyu can help you." said Miyu.

"Yes, Miyu, but I don't want to talk about anything right now." said Aya.

Then they didn't say a word. All they did was watch over the crowd along the street. But suddenly, a sound rent the silence.

BRAKK! They heard a loud collision.

"WHAT'S YOUR PROBLEM?!"

"Miyu, that's Ran's voice!"

They came to the place where Ran was to see what happened. There were so many people that it was hard for them to find Ran. But at last, they found her.

"Ran, what's going on?" asked Miyu.

"Ka..Katase?" Aya stammered. Aya approached Katase who was lying on the ground because of a hard collision. "Someone, please help him!"

"Aya, what do you think you're doing? He's dangerous! Get away from him!" Ran shouted.

"But he's blooded, Ran! If we leave him, he'll…"

"…Tatsukichi, please tell people to carry him."

"Ranpyon.."

* * *

**Ainara aya : In the beginning, I was going to make this a one-shot, but since it's grown too long, then I made it serialize. Review please? Don't forget to leave your criticism and suggestion…**


End file.
